A mask of humanity
by Ayumie
Summary: Sequel to two stories that have been removed in the NC-17 sweep (URL to new location provided). Zadei and Tetei have been reborn into our world and are trying to cope with their lives (and each other). Complete.
1. Zadei

Author's notes:  
  
Hi ^^ Well, it's been quite some time, hasn't it? First of all, this is the sequel to two of my previous stories that have been located at fanfiction.net until the recent NC 17 sweep. The two fics are called 'Just a small smile' and 'Going home' and can be now found at:  
  
http://mitglied.lycos.de/ayumie/  
  
I hope a few of you remember them, though (I have saved all the kind comments I received - thaaaaank you!!). Anyway, if you haven't read them already I suggest you do so before starting with this one. Things won't make a lot of sense otherwise.  
  
As always standard disclaimers apply and feedback (including constructive criticism) is highly appreciated.  
  
Have fun reading, Ayumie  
  
A MASK OF HUMANITY  
  
Part I (Zadei)  
  
I all but rush up the stairs, dropping my keys and bending to pick them up without loosing a pace. Tetei should be at home already and as always I can't wait to get to him, to once more assure myself that we really are living together and that he is not leaving me. I slip off my shoes in a hurry, breath coming in short, little gasps as I pull the door open. My angel is sitting at the table, his bowed head beautifully illuminated by the only lamp in the room. As he hears me enter he looks up, a warm smile of welcome spreading over his face. I'm home. Seconds later Tetei notices the sorry state of my clothes and, grimacing with distaste, turns accusing eyes on me.  
  
"You have been skipping classes again."  
  
I grin apologetically, yet before he can say anything else place a wad of bills onto the table. Abruptly my angel falls silent. While I haven't been attending classing I have neither been idle. I drive races with my bike. It is not exactly safe and semi-legal at best yet what could possibly happen to me with my powers as backing? Besides, without the money it brings we'd have trouble making ends meet. Life is expensive these days. Finding himself in no position to continue scolding me, Tetei presses his lips together and turns back to his books. Unobtrusively sneaking up behind him, I nuzzle his neck.  
  
"How about a little break? You must have been at it for hours. A little rest will be good for you, hmm?"  
  
Without looking up Tetei places his hand on mine.  
  
"May I suggest that you take a shower first? You smell like your bike. Besides, I need to finish this first."  
  
I sigh. One would think that once he passed the entrance exam he'd mellow a bit. In the end I give in and leave my angel to his books. He is right – I really am smelly and dirty and could definitely do with a shower. Long minutes later I rinse off the last soap and, feeling thoroughly clean, lower myself into the bathtub. The hot water feels good against my skin, slowly soothing my tense muscles into acquiescence. Feels good ... so good...  
  
As all of a sudden something stirs in the water I barely manage to suppress a squeak. What the...?! Between my gaping knees a pillar of water is rising into the air and, even as I am watching, it takes the general appearance of a human torso. Then, as though an invisible sculptor was at work, small drops of water are chipped away and Laures' face materializes. This time I do squeak and, hastening to cover myself with my hands, send a fair amount of water splashing onto the floor. The liquid sculpture chuckles into my mind, obviously thinking my shocked reaction vastly amusing.  
  
"You may close your mouth. I am not on a state visit."  
  
Almost at the same time Tetei is knocking at the door.  
  
"Yamato? Is there anything wrong? I heard you yell..."  
  
Laures just raises an eyebrow at me, evidently not inclined to make his presence known. Cursing inwardly, I try to think of some excuse Tetei will buy.  
  
"N...no, don't worry. I accidentally, uh, turned on the cold water."  
  
Tetei doesn't say anything else and seconds later I hear him walk away. As I turn back to Laures shimmering form I don't feel very charitable.  
  
"Well, what do you want? And why are you coming to me? If anything you should be talking to Tetei."  
  
"I am here to call in a favor."  
  
For a moment I can do nothing but gape at him. A favor?! And he is coming to me?! What makes him think I would as much as lift a finger to ... help ... him... Suddenly I remember what he has done for me, for Tetei. He has saved my angel. And maybe if I do whatever he wants now he will leave us alone for good. Although I clear my throat my voice comes out as a sullen rumble.  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
The bastard is smiling as though he has known all along.  
  
"Hilda and I will be on a ... prolonged vacation. We wish to visit the country of our birth. In the makai I will be leaving things in Gerumu's hands. However... in the light of recent events I do not think it wise to leave him without additional resources."  
  
At this I can't keep silent any longer.  
  
"You want me to baby sit Gerumu?! And when do you suggest I do this?! I've got a life here, you know?! I-"  
  
"Calm yourself. I just told him that in case he feels unfit to deal with a problem he has you to turn to. You'll probably never hear anything else of it."  
  
"How long?"  
  
Water rippling, Laures shrugs.  
  
"A few months, a year. As long as Hilda wishes to stay. Now if you would excuse me, I have other things to take care of."  
  
Without giving me a chance to say anything else his image dissolves, water splashing back into the bathtub. Damn. Damn him to hell. Or rather, if only he would stay there. 


	2. Tetei

A MASK OF HUMANITY  
  
Part II (Tetei)  
  
Something strange is going on. Even as I am sitting at the desk with my books lying in front of me, I can see all the little signs of unease. He is pretending to read a magazine, all the while suspiciously eyeing the shadow- filled corners. Furthermore, he hasn't turned a page in ages, although that in itself would be hardly unusual. I don't say anything yet resolve to watch him more closely – just in case. Looking down, I realize that I have no idea which question I was working on. Damn it, I'll have to start all over again.  
  
Seconds later the phone rings and, glancing at the display, Yamato hands it to me.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
I briefly consider having him tell her that that I am not at home at the moment but quickly decide against it. She'd just call again in the evening, possibly catching us in an even more ... inopportune situation. After half an hour of listening to mother's antics I am quite thoroughly vexed. She can be really ... difficult. Giving up all pretenses to read Yamato gets up and simply takes the phone from me. Before I can make a move to stop him he has severed the connection. For a moment I am speechless. Grinning, he pulls me towards the couch.  
  
"Aw come on, don't tell me you didn't want me to do this. I saw the way you were looking at the watch - you were practically begging for rescue!"  
  
The next thing I know is that I am laughing, helplessly falling back into the cushions. Typical! As soon as I get a grip on myself, I playfully whack my lover over the head.  
  
"What were you thinking?! She's my mother for heaven's sake! You can't just hang up on her!"  
  
"I can and I did. What did she want anyway?"  
  
Still giggling like a moonstruck schoolgirl, I struggle to remember what exactly mother was talking about.  
  
"The daughter of a friend of hers is coming to here to study music. Apparently she already told them I'd help her get settled."  
  
"A girl? She pretty? What's her name?"  
  
For a moment I feel the urge to whack him again then, realizing that he is half-joking, cock an eyebrow in mock irritation.  
  
"Maybe you would like to meet her in my place?"  
  
Now it is Yamato's turn to laugh and, catching me against his chest, he happily nuzzles my ear.  
  
"Naw. Just wanted to see whether I had reason to be jealous. So what is her name?"  
  
"Well, actually I don't know. SOMEBODY hung up before I had a chance to find out."  
  
Instead of answering Yamato simply touches his lips to mine.  
  
We are lying in the darkness, warmth and the mingled scents of our bodies enveloping us like a blanket. Summer in Japan is like that. Although we are naked beneath the sheets there is no sex today, only touches, soft and gentle. Not too long ago I would have thought this impossible but here we are, simply snuggling together. Maybe it is that he knows that he and I can be together at any time he chooses – well, mostly – but somehow Yamato seems actually content. Then, suddenly he sighs, fingers tangling into my hair.  
  
"Tetei, I ... I've been wanting to talk to you. There is something you need to know."  
  
Surprised I crack my eyes open, looking at the dim oval of his face.  
  
"I... it is something that..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No... no, it's nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I am. I am sorry if I have worried you. You should go to sleep now – your classes will start very early tomorrow, won't they?"  
  
Not quite convinced, I settle down again. What did he want to tell me about, I wonder? It must be something important or he wouldn't have been so ... tense. Well, whatever it is, it will have to wait until he is ready. He will tell me sooner or later, that I am sure of. In the meanwhile I close my eyes.  
  
It is a sunny day, warm on the border to hot even though it is not yet noon. The central station is crowded as ever and, threading my way through the throngs of people, I try to remember what mother told me about the girl's looks. Knowing her name would be nice, too. All of a sudden my eyes are drawn to one of the few quiet havens in the booming hallway. A young woman is standing with her back to me, wavy brown hair tied to a loose ponytail. Even though I cannot see her face the aura of fragility that surrounds her is overpowering. Luggage is heaped around her, a wall of protection against the bustling masses. As though she had sensed me staring at her she turns around. Something is tugging at the back of my mind, the unsettling feeling that I am not seeing everything. The girl is smiling and, checking with a photograph she's been holding, waves at me. I am frozen, unable to tear my gaze off that too sweet face. No, it's impossible. Absent-mindedly I notice that at least half of her luggage consists of traveling bags for instruments. Again the girl waves, lips forming words that are drowned out by the crowd.  
  
Sherrill? 


	3. Zadei

A MASK OF HUMANITY  
  
Part III (Zadei)  
  
Today has been a good day. Tetei didn't have classes so we decided to take my bike out for a ride and just get away from everything for a change. It was nice to see my angel so carefree, especially after the way he looked when he came home yesterday afternoon. At first I thought he'd had some kind of accident, yet at my not so subtle prodding he finally told me everything. The girl he had helped move – she, too, was part of our old lives. I can't claim to understand him, though. I have little memory of that Sherrill chick and anyway, why is he making such a fuss?! She doesn't even remember for heaven's sake! Well, he did tell me that he feels guilty about the things he has done to her but that is no reason to run around with such pain in his eyes. Doesn't he know that it hurts to see him hurting?!  
  
Right now he seems quite happy though, reclining on the couch and watching some cheesy soap opera. I am lying not far from him, legs dangling over the edge as I watch my angel's serene face. He is as beautiful as ever, white skin and long, silky hair all but translucent in the bluish light of the television. I wish he'd pay attention to me instead of that stupid show yet somehow I can't bring myself to distract him.  
  
Finally commercials set in and Tetei yawns, blinking repeatedly. Something must have been in my eyes for suddenly he smiles, leaning over me until our noses touch.  
  
"You look tired. Maybe we should go to bed?"  
  
"Mmhmmh. Not yet."  
  
Catching that pretty face between my hands, I pull Tetei into a kiss. While commercial slogans echo through the room I suck at my angel's lips and tongue. His taste, his scent, is intoxicating and within seconds my head is spinning. At my groan Tetei chuckles, a mere whiff of breath immediately stolen by my starved lungs. He places his hands onto my chest, languidly rubbing cloth against skin. It feels good and I groan again, wanting him, wanting him so much... We go to the floor in a controlled tumble, my angel trapped beneath my heavier body. He doesn't seem to mind, though. Breathing heavily we stare at each other for endless seconds. Tetei's tongue flicks out to moisten his lips in an unconsciously seductive gesture. Or maybe he is doing it on purpose for in the next moment he wraps his arms around me, gentle fingers massaging the nape of my neck. My head sinks forward, finally coming to rest against his shoulder. When have I become so... submissive?  
  
I will have to do something about that Sherrill business, I suddenly realize. I have to somehow make him understand that he mustn't think of himself this way. For all his cleverness sometimes he, too, can be stupid. Lying here and breathing his scent, I resolve to try and find the words to make it all better. My lips find soft skin and immediate latch upon it, sucking gently. Tetei will kill me for marking him – tomorrow. As I nibble at his earlobe my angel sighs, all tension draining from his body. Unable to hold back at this obvious sign of surrender, I grind my hips against his, long, denim- clad legs spreading readily for me. Do you want it, Tetei? Do you want me? Clumsy as ever my fingers struggle with my angel's clothing, desperate for bare skin. He just chuckles, then, as though indulging a small child, helps me pull his sweater over his head. I swallow hard, staring at the pale perfection before me. For a moment he seems too cold to touch. But already those skillful hands are undressing me and when our bodies are pressed together he isn't cold at all.  
  
Again Tetei takes the initiative, threading his fingers through my hair and urging my mouth down his torso. I kiss his chest and stomach, lapping at the sweat pooling in his navel. After a year of practice I have perfected the art of pleasuring Tetei, blindly finding every sensitive spot, every place aching to be touched. Before soon my angel is writhing, making all the small noises I so love to hear. Once more I am drowning in white flesh and the scent of salt and books, only barely able to regain some measure of control. It feels so good and he is so beautiful and I have wanted him so much, for such a long time...  
  
Suddenly the hairs at the nape of my neck rise. As I look up I have to bite my lips to keep from yelling. Gerumu is gesturing wildly out of our living- room mirror, blushing furiously at the sight we present. Fuck. Thank heavens Tetei hasn't noticed him, too preoccupied with his pleasure to pay attention to anything around him. Only as I scramble back does he open his eyes. At a loss of what to say, I mumble something about not feeling well, before retreating hastily into the bathroom. Once the lock has clicked home I turn to face the mirror. Not daring to shout as would be my first instinct, I address it in a low hiss.  
  
"Come out, bastard, I know you're there!"  
  
The mirror's surface ripples and Gerumu's form swims to the surface. His face is as red as a tomato but his embarrassment doesn't even come close to appeasing me. I force myself to whisper, quickly turning on the shower.  
  
"What. Do. You. Want?!"  
  
"Z-z—zadei-sama. Please calm yourself. I – I j-just wanted to warn you-"  
  
Tetei's voice interrupts us. He sounds worried, asking what is wrong. With another vicious look at Gerumu, I snap a quick reply. I can't deal with this. How am I supposed to deal with this?! After a few minutes my angel gives up, muttering angrily as he walks away. Damn. I turn back to Gerumu, trying to reduce him to rubble by the sheer force of my glare. Sadly it doesn't work. Realizing that I'm not going to say anything, he finally musters the courage to speak. His words are rushed, jumbled and laced with a satisfactory amount of terror.  
  
"I-just-wanted-to-warn-you-that-a-few-lesser-demons-escaped-into-the- ningenkai. If ... if they feel your power they might seek you out. I just wanted to tell you so you'd be prepared..."  
  
Gotta stay calm. Must not kill him. Gotta think of what Laures will tell Tetei if I rip his lapdog's head off. It might almost be worth it. Almost. Gerumu's eyes widen as he senses my silent rage. He starts babbling excuses, talking about how everything is under control and I need not worry. Then, seconds later, he is gone. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  
  
Blinking a few times, I realize that I have slammed my fist into the mirror, blood dripping into the water-filled sink. The pain clears some of the haze that has been surrounding me. Lesser demons in the ningenkai. Well, fuck.  
  
I'm gonna have to think of something to tell Tetei. Stomach cramps? Food poisoning? A heart-attack? God, he's going to be pissed. Even worse, what if he has noticed something after all? I can just imagine what would happen were he to find out about me. The only thing that kept him from panicking when he first learned that I am Zadei, was the fact that if worst comes to worst he could always call the police and have me arrested. So if he realizes that I have my powers back and he's completely helpless... No. He mustn't know. He has problems of his own right now, is probably distracted. And those lesser demons – well, I'll just have to kill them before he ever lays eyes on them. No, Tetei will never find out. 


	4. Tetei

Author's notes: Well, I bet you thought you'd never see another part of this one. But despair not! I promise I'll finish it within the next few months. No really, I do. But first I'd like to thank everybody who has been commenting and waiting for all that time. You are wonderful, guys! I also made a few changes – most notably the title – but I also altered the numeration of the diverse chapters. The old prologue is now part 1 and so on. Anyway, I hope you have fun reading. Ayumie  
  
A MASK OF HUMANITY  
  
Part IV (Tetei)  
  
"... so I asked her what she meant, that I should take both classes, because you realize that them being at the same time it'd be kind of impossible to do so, and..."  
  
I smile at the chattering girl, trying to pay attention to what she is saying. Not a mean task, given that I don't know any of the people she is talking about. But she is so vibrant, so full of life that it doesn't matter – watching her alone is enough. It soothes me to see her like this, happy and well, soothes my conscience. What I did to her ... is abominable, so much so I noticed it even back then.  
  
"Julian? Do you want another coffee?"  
  
I blink rapidly and belatedly notice the waiter. I smile again and nod. Sherrill smiles indulgently, obviously not surprised by my inattentiveness. We have been seeing each other regularly since I helped her move in so I guess by now she is used to my failings. As she is sitting here, wearing jeans and some fashionable blouse so important to girls these days, it is difficult to imagine her in that other, arcane world. And yet there are moments I expect her to turn around and call me angel-sama: when she playing one of her many instruments, when she wears her hair open, soft waves falling around her shoulders, when I am once more forced to notice how her eyes are ... hers. So strange to think that even her name is the same. She doesn't remember. It is a good thing I guess. She is happy now, healthy, better off without memories that all in all must amount to a nightmare. I am not even sure she could remember, being human in the first place. Would she choose to? Would I be happier not knowing?  
  
I have been asking her very carefully about dreams and visions but so far she has shown no sign of remembering – or she did she hasn't told me about it. I do not want her to remember. I want her just as she is now, living a happy life as a carefree young girl. And still I have found myself on the brink of telling her. I ... I want to apologize, want to be sure of her forgiveness. She already told me she bore me no ill will and yet I can't help the wish to have her know the whole truth and look me in the eye and say that she is still my friend. But that mustn't happen – it would destroy her. I guess I will have to atone by keeping all of it to myself, then. The coffee arrives and I suddenly realize that for some time now Sherrill has been uncharacteristically quiet. I've been staring at her, haven't I? Quickly averting my eyes I add milk and sip at the hot concoction, promptly burning my mouth. Very elegant.  
  
As I look up again Sherrill mouth is small and tight.  
  
"Julian ... I ... I've been wanting to tell you something. I'm not very good with these things but please just let me finish. We – I enjoy being with you. You are kind and polite and you always make me laugh and I ... I think I like you. I do like you. Very much."  
  
Stunned, it is all I can do to keep my mouth shut. Does she ... mean what I think she means? But that's impossible. She's but a child, a – no, she is a young woman now, older than she ever was when I last knew her. I feel vaguely sick, unable to think of anything to say. I don't love her. She's my friend and I like her more than, well, than anyone else actually, but I don't love her. Even more, I don't want her. I look at her feeble smile and still the words won't come.  
  
"You – you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. I don't expect anything from you, really, I don't."  
  
But she does and I can't give it to her. And now she is hurting, hurting because of me. After another half an hour of near silence and awkward conversation we leave. I promise her to call her this weekend and although the word date has never been spoken I can feel it hanging in the air. I feel like an asshole. I haven't led her on – at least I don't think I have – and still it feels like I'm responsible. Hurrying down the stairs to the subway, I somehow manage to not run into anyone. Yamato would probably laugh and call me a fool for not having seen this coming. After all I'm supposed to be the clever one, right? That is, that's what I imagine he'll say, if he can be bothered to stay around long enough to listen me out. I still don't know what to make of last week. One minute we were lying on the floor, doing what we were doing, and in the next he just ran off. I wanted him, tried to show him that I did and he just ... left. At first I thought he was sick for he locked himself into the bathroom but when he reemerged half an hour later he didn't seem as much ill as angry. I just feigned sleep. He hasn't even tried to touch me since...  
  
In the light of this new event, I soon realized that he is acting strangely as well. He seems very ... distracted, always looking over his shoulder, always stopping mid-sentence when I try to talk to him. With anyone else I'd suspect a secret lover but Yamato? Zadei and another – another what? Man? Woman? That's just ... unimaginable. Or is it? I didn't use to think that love even exists, let alone that he is capable of it. What if it was – is – nothing but lust? What if he just doesn't want me anymore? Maybe that's what he was trying to tell the other night. I shake my head, throat closing against the bitterness welling in my mouth. No. He was willing to die for me. And why does it even matter? I shouldn't care. But I do care. I want him to want me. I want him to love me. I'm being paranoid. He's probably at home already, waiting for me and about ready to rip my clothes off. And after we've had sex I'll tell him that about my suspicions and we'll laugh about them. And we'll talk about Sherrill and find a solution. And he'll say again that I shouldn't be so hard on myself, that I shouldn't blame myself for something I did in another live. He'll say that he wants me.  
  
As I open the door to our apartment my heart thinks. The two small rooms are dark, empty. 


	5. Zadei

A MASK OF HUMANITY  
  
Part V (Zadei)  
  
I watch Tetei leave. His shoulders are hunched, his steps quick, making me think more of a hurried retreat than of the end of a pleasant afternoon. The girl is standing motionless, gazing after his disappearing form. I'm not particularly perceptive when it comes to the feelings of other people but somehow the longing in her eyes is painfully obvious. I don't think she truly loves him yet – it is more of a young girl's crush and it mustn't be allowed to grow. If I had to guess I'd say she told him today. And Tetei of course is far too scared of hurting her to give her any sort of answer. I've been wanting to talk to her for some time now but somehow I never got around to actually do it. Now or never, isn't it? Before the girl has a chance to get away I step out of the shadows, smiling in what I hope is a reassuring way. Close up she is even prettier. As she notices me her face crumples in confusion and I suddenly feel like some a leering pervert harassing little girls in a dark alley. Well, not altogether wrong. I keep smiling.  
  
"Hi."  
  
It is obvious that her first instinct is to run but breeding and the many people watching keep her from it.  
  
"Uh, hello."  
  
"You are Sherrill, right? I'm a friend of Julian's. Maybe he mentioned me some time – Yamato?"  
  
Now she, too, is smiling, all fear gone from her eyes. Stupid girl.  
  
"Yes, actually he did. But you missed him. He just left."  
  
"I know. I want to talk to you. Why don't we go back inside?"  
  
She follows me back into the coffee shop and I grin somewhat proud of myself. It's not going half bad. We sit down at the table she and Tetei occupied a few minutes ago. Ordering a latté, Sherrill looks expectantly at me.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about? It – it's got to do with Julian, isn't it? Did he ask you to talk to me?"  
  
I look at her hopeful eyes and decide to be blunt. She'll never get it otherwise and let's face it, subtlety isn't my strong suit.  
  
"Not exactly. I want you to forget about him."  
  
Her mouth opens but before she can say anything I quickly continue:  
  
"It's not that he doesn't like you. But he hasn't been completely honest with you. He ... didn't want to hurt you. But the truth is that he'll never be anything more than your friend. Julian is mine."  
  
I watch her as slowly understanding sinks in, her hands trembling so badly she has to put down her cup. As she speaks her voice, too, is trembling.  
  
"Wh-what should I do?"  
  
"Find someone else, someone who makes you happy. He wants you to be happy – probably more than you can imagine. And if you can't do that while being his friend you'll need to very gently tell him to leave you alone."  
  
She doesn't say anything but her eyes are wide and filled with pain. I suddenly know that I did the right thing. Tetei could never have done this, not blaming himself the way he does. I however have no such qualms and I couldn't care less about who she used to be. Does he realize, I wonder, that his feelings of guilt about this girl are not wholly unlike mine? Well, I guess I have made myself clear enough. Throwing some cash onto the table, I get up. As I look down at her I can feel the black bleed out of my eyes.  
  
"One more thing: if you ever hurt him on purpose I will make you pay. Coffee is on me."  
  
I whistle as I head out of the door, leaving a thoroughly stunned girl behind. Is she going to tell Tetei about our little chat, I wonder? Probably not – too embarrassing. My left hand aches and, absent-mindedly flexing my fingers, I descend into the subway. The train isn't going to arrive for another few minutes so I sit down and idly study the wall. The past few days have been tough. I have been constantly on the lookout for Gerumu's demons but so far only one showed up – a rather pitiful little creature, easily disposed of. I've been trying to spend less time at home to not draw any unwanted guests. All in all I think so far I've been doing a fairly good job. All of a sudden a giant hand seizes me and the world ripples out of focus. Fuck. Breathing through my nose, I extend my senses, trying to find the source of the disturbance. It is gone, though, unequivocal and untraceable.  
  
The train arrives and half an hour later I reach our apartment block, smiling happily as I see the light behind our window. Tetei must have gone straight home. Already my pulse is quickening, stomach twisting in anticipation. It's been a few days, hasn't it? Altogether too long. I truly haven't been home much... Well, starting today I'll make it up to Tetei. I'll be the nicest, most forthcoming lover imaginable. And did I mention all the hot sex we'll have?  
  
TBC  
  
Rheeeeeea and everyone! *squeals* Thank you so much for your patience! And your comments! So glad you are still here and reading. 


	6. Tetei

A MASK OF HUMANITY  
  
Part VI (Tetei)  
  
I don't bother to switch on the light in the kitchenette, the two lamps on the other side of the room illumination enough. After all I am only heating water for an instant soup. In the last few hours I have calmed down somewhat – or at least calmed enough to think about eating. I bite my lip, trying to shake off the feeling of being watched. Another tell-tale prickle down the back of my neck proves too much to ignore. A life-time's instincts won't be suppressed. A kitchen-knife is lying on the counter to my right and I slowly let my fingers inch towards it. Then, in one fluent motion, I grab it and whirl around. The next thing I know is that the blade is buried in the wall, pinning a squirming, red-eyed creature. I gasp. A ... demon? A small one, but dangerous enough to a human. But what is it doing here?! There's the occasional breach of Laures' seals but for it to come here of all places... Maybe it is just a coincidence. Maybe. Somehow I don't think so. Besides, this puny, little thing could never have breached the dimensions – not on its own. There might be something a lot more powerful around.  
  
I look at the trapped creature. The knife has not killed it and though I think left this way it would fade sooner or later I am not sure that is an option. How do you explain a minor demon hanging on the wall? No, we will have to contact the Makai, get someone to dispose of that thing. Once Yamato gets home, that is. I can just imagine what he would think were I to secretly talk to Laures. It'd serve him right, though. If he even cares... Trapped or not I don't dare to let the creature out of my sight so I get a chair and sit down. Now let him come home.  
  
Half an hour later footsteps approach the door. Finally. But where has he been?! He'd better have a good explanation. The sound of the keys and it really is Yamato. As the door swings open the air seems to thicken until I feel that I can't breathe. What...?! It is like something out of a nightmare. Yamato enters, stupid grin on his face, and at the same time a large shadow breaks from the darkness beyond. It must have disguised its presence ... Before I can as much as shout a warning it is on him. Large jaws snap and then there is nothing but power. I blink but the picture in front of me doesn't change. The beast is lying on the ground, side torn open, sizzling. It looks like a horse-sized hyena, even more grotesque in death than when it was alive. Yamato looks faintly sick, hands drawn into claws and eyes aglow. I snap my mouth shut. Well, that explains a few things. But that will have to come later. The door is still open and it is only a matter of time until someone comes by. I stalk past Yamato and, grimacing with distaste, grab one of the creature's legs.  
  
"Help me. We have to get this thing inside."  
  
He grabs the other leg, face pale and stricken.  
  
"Tetei, I-"  
  
"Inside."  
  
As soon as we are safely within our own walls he turns to face me.  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you. I meant to, but... It happened in the makai."  
  
I briefly close my eyes, trying to gauge my emotions. He meant to tell me?! He... he... Then all anger drains out of me, leaving me free to think. His power was attracting these things, must have been. That's why he was staying away ... he must have been afraid to lead them straight to our home. It didn't have anything to do with me – or rather, if anything he was protecting me! I look at him and now that he isn't shielding I can feel his power. For a moment I can't breathe. Then I look again and there are still all the signs of his human life, a few scars, freckles and too open eyes – there is still Yamato. Abruptly, all fear is forgotten.  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation we're both idiots."  
  
The look on Yamato's face is priceless. I don't think I've ever seen him look so stunned. Then he, too, starts grinning.  
  
"Uh, while we're at it, there's something else that I need to tell you: I talked to Sherrill. I told her about us. She ... understands."  
  
Oh. Oh!! He talked to her? She understands? He did listen to me. Not only did he listen to me but despite all his other problems he actually tried to think of a way to help me. I'll have to call Sherrill tomorrow, make sure he hasn't scared her too badly. Right now, though, even the thought of her can't dispense this eerie sense of happiness. I rise to my tiptoes and touch my lips to his, pulling his arms around me. Yamato's tongue thrusts eagerly into my mouth, large hands encircling my waist. Greedy. We break apart, panting softly. My eyes come to rest on the large, black carcass.  
  
"Can you take care of that thing? Oh, and there's another one over there."  
  
Yamato pales, quickly looking up and down my body. I huff, well aware that there is something feral in my face as well.  
  
"I'm not hurt. You're not the only one who can deal with demons."  
  
Another brief kiss and I retreat into the bedroom, not all that eager to see just how Zadei will dispose of those beasts. I don't have to wait long. Mere minutes later he is with me, black eyes gleaming with savage amusement.  
  
"I dumped that thing into Gerumu's bedroom. Trust me, he deserved it."  
  
I laugh just a little breathless, cut short as he pulls me onto the bed. What follows is a tussle of roving hands, of mouths and teeth and sweat- slick bodies. Fingers card through my hair, spread it over the pillows. I groan softly, twining my legs around Yamato's waist. As he leans over to fetch the small bottle of scented oil from the nightstand I hold on to him, unwilling to lose contact for even a second. Sharp teeth graze my shoulder and, letting myself relax, I lie back. Zadei doesn't hesitate. We move smoothly together, a rhythm as familiar as my own heartbeat. It is comfort as much as sex, a confirmation of life after so much hurt and danger. His mouth finds mine, another kind of reassurance. We cling together for a long time, cling together until there is nothing left but warmth. 


	7. Zadei

A MASK OF HUMANITY  
  
Epilogue (Zadei)  
  
It is a cool, sunny morning. The beach, our beach, is quiet, peaceful. Tetei and I are sitting close to the water, feet buried in loose sand. His head is resting on my shoulder – he is dozing a little despite the incessant cries of the seagulls. Sherrill has called twice since I talked to her. She was very polite, distant, but at least she doesn't seem ready to give up on Tetei's friendship. There have been no more demons either. Tetei ... he hasn't quite forgiven me for not telling him. It's kind of difficult to understand that this is what bothers him the most, even after he learned all the details. He doesn't seem to fear me, though, doesn't act any differently. I stretch a little, make Tetei lift his head. He smiles drowsily, blinks into the sun. I, too, look into the sky.  
  
"Do you think all the trouble is finally over now? I mean, happily ever after and all that?"  
  
"You know what? Somehow I don't think it'll ever come to that. However, what I have been meaning to ask you: there's no chance I'm going to sprout wings anytime soon, is there?"  
  
I can't help but laugh a little.  
  
"No. It'd be nice, though. But ... your powers, they are still there. They are just – you could say buried, I guess."  
  
"Well, that's certainly nice to know. Not that I'll be needing them anytime soon."  
  
"Ne, Tetei, you don't ... hate me, do you?"  
  
"... maybe hate is too strong a word."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Well, sometimes I'm really mad at you. Like, when you keep things from me. Or when you are being deliberately stupid. But by and large you're not that bad."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"And sometimes ... sometimes I really rather like you. But don't you dare tell anyone."  
  
I feel my face grow hot and instinctively tighten my arms around him.  
  
"And I – well, you know how I feel."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
The water has reached our toes.  
  
The End  
  
For Rhea and Selan and Strega, who isn't the only one who wished Tetei would get his wings back. I'm afraid it was just impossible, though. Sorry.  
  
Oh, just in case you were wondering: Yamato does have a first name. It's Tetsuo but I didn't want to confuse things (and poor Tetei) even further by adding yet another name – four are more than enough, don't you think? Oh, and Julian's last name is Sakamoto. See, I do consider these things. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all yet again and announce that this series is now officially finished. No more sequels, no prequels, no nothing. Done. You've been great readers and it was a wonderful time and just ... thank you.  
  
Ayumie, who is already thinking about a new Seimaden fic 


End file.
